vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Idrissa Madora
The Amara sorceror Idrissa Madora, is the most powerful of his siblings and thus feared by scores of people, and rightly so, for he his considered, after his father Binadamu Madora, to be the powerful Xai'athi psyker to have ever lived. He does not, however own his alligence to the Solaris Federation, but to his shadowy empire known as the Maadui Empire. He was once his father most beloved child, until Idrissa began to study sorcery, in which Binadamu attempted to stop him. Idrissa and his servants once used sorcery and technology on a level placing them far ahead of the rest of the galaxy, including the Eldar. oweverm this has since stopped, after Idrissa's discovery of what happened to beings that one pioneered in the art. His mere presence in a sector brings with it only death, as he and his forces rip the life from it to power their growing empire. He discovered how to enter the realm in which Xai'athi ships access each time they use their nodedrives, and has established his empire on the mystical world of Kizee Sanaa deep within the Najisi Warp Rift. There, Idrissa and his many followers are granted immortality, and security in the fact that only they can access Najisi Warp Rift. This makes Idrissa unreachable, as he and his people strike out at targets throughout the galaxy in search for more artifacts to increase Idrissa's already godlike powers, and to combat the Lord of Sorcery that destroyed the people that gave Idrissa his powers. Biography 'Early Days' The man who would be known as the Shadow Lord, was born in 304.M6 on the world of Nyumbani, not even a millenia after the Exodus. He was rised by his mother and father, Caria and Binadamu Madora, both of whom were the rulers of the Solaris Federation. Idrissa was taught to respect the Federation and it's goals, and to serve the Federation faithfully, as without it, there was nowhere else to go. Idrissa was a rather outgoing individual, who was considered a star pupil, and a perfect example of how a growing Xai'athi should behave. He was obedient, truthful, and brave, and at the age of 13, joined the newly created Kidemokrasia Party (KLP), the dominate political party of the Federation. As a KLP member, he was granted special rights, and had access to the Federation's classified historical records by the age of 98 (very young by Xai'athi standards). Idrissa spent countless hours going thru these records, and was particularly intrested in the Federation's notes on sorcery, the forbidden practice of magic. Idrissa, ever the inquisitive young boy, decided to find out why socery was forbidden. In 402.M6, Idrissa approached Binadamu about the matter, and Binadamu, fearing his son's increasing desire to learn more about sorcery, demanded Idrissa stop his investigation on sorcery, and had the Federation records of the practice locked. Idrissa didn't understand his father's actions, and made the mistake of asking his mother about sorcery. Caria, like any Eldar, was aganist virtually all forms of Warp magic, and wouldn't talk about the art. When Idrissa asked her, her reaction was far more unreasonable than Binadamu's. As the Kansela, she Idrissa's high-level information access revoked, and had Idrissa kicked out of the KLP, with the hope of "protecting" her son. Idrissa was infuriated, and was understandably upset at his parents. But instead of asking why, he took matters into his own hands, hacked the Federation information network to regain access to the classifed database. As good as Idrissa's hacking skills were, they were no match for the government's trained anti-espionage agencies, and Idrissa was discovered and arrested. Binadamu and Caria were at a loss for words when the government told them of the matter. This led to Idrissa's permanent expulsion from any government positions, and as his father stated, all in the pursuit the learn of a forbidden art. Idrissa decided to settle the problem once and for all, and gave up on the pursuit to learn about sorcery, for the moment. He moved on about his life, and when his brother Montsho was elected to become Kaizari in 001.M7, Idrissa asked Montsho if he could join his newly formed intellegence agency known as the Akili. Montsho, who had forgotten about Idrissa arrest in 402.M6, gladly allowed his older brother to join the Akili. Idrissa was given access to all of the Akili's classified data, and it wasn't long before Idrissa decided to dig into the records on sorcery. Well at night, Idrissa would open the database and read up on the history of socery, and not long after learning about the powers it granted it's user, Idrissa made the moral choice to learn how to become a sorcerer. In 927.M8, Idrissa travelled the galaxy in search of mystical artifacts, using the resources granted him by the Akili. The Akili itself, and even the Madora Family, had no idea of Idrissa's movements or what he was doing, and care little about it. No one knew of his plans, and only during the Sadique Crisis would his family discover what he'd been doing. 'Betrayed' In 001.M9, Montsho's wife, Desiree, known as Kaizari Sadique duing her tenture, refused to step down from power after she'd been barred from running as Kaizari once her term had ended, after manipulating the Federation into almost entering a war with the Eldar Empire. The Sadique Crisis (better known as the Federation's first and only civil war), lasted for seven years, government forces under the leadership of Kaizari Sadique's former Kansela tried to remove her by force. In 007.M9, the government forces surrounded Sadique and her supporters in the Kaizari's residence, the Kioo Ikulu. They couldn't storm the vast palace because of Sadique heavily armed troops, and couldn't teleport inside because of void generators which created a field that would destroy anyone attempting to teleport inside. Idrissa decided the only way the bloodshed would end was if he could destroy the generators. Thus, he used a spell that destroyed machinery, and targeted the generators. The government forces were able to get inside and capture Kaizari Sadique, and celebrated their victory. After the celebrations, the newly elected Kaizari Yǎnguāng, was no fool and had the void generators checked for sabotage, and it wasn't long until he found out how his forces got inside. He told the Madoras of this while Idrissa was out on a mission, and when Idrissa returned, he was meet with silence. Kaizari Yǎnguāng, Kansela Traceur (the future Kazari Malin), and his entire family were waiting for him. Binadamu ordered Idrissa to sit down, and turned the attention over to Kaizari Yǎnguāng. Kaizari Yǎnguāng spoke about how his anti-corruption force, the Kānshǒu-yuán, examined to void generators to see if one of Sadique's own had betrayed her to end the fighting. The Kānshǒu-yuán discovered that the generated showed no evidence of sabotage, but instead, just stopped functioning. There were no Eldar on Sadique's side, and the Xai'athi hadn't become psychic yet. During Yǎnguāng's recap of events, Idrissa's face showed all the signs of a guilty man, and lowered his head in shame. When Yǎnguāng finally pointed out that the culprit was magic, he put Idrissa on the spot, and asked him why he would use such forbidden art, paramount to treason. Idrissa tried to use to defence that he was raised to defend the Federation, and to put his fellow Xai'athi before himself, even if it meant having to use sorcery. At that, Binadamu, Caria, and Yǎnguāng said there was no excuse for using such vile arts, even for the sake of peace. Idrissa demanded to know why no one told him not to practice sorcery, which led to another conculsion; that Idrissa had been practicing sorcery even before the civil war. When Binadamu wanted to know how Idrissa got access to the spell he used, Montsho got up and walked out of the room, knowing it was he who gave his brother the tools that led to this. At the end of the conversation, Kaizari Yǎnguāng had Idrissa expelled from the Akili, put him under 24-hour observation by the government. Idrissa was kicked out of the house by Caria, despite Binadamu's request not to. Idrissa, homeless and friendless after the scandal made headlines, had lost eveything. He blamed his family, the government, and even himself for his new condition, and now under the close eye of the government, Idrissa was now robbed of his only possesion, privacy. Betrayed by the people he saved, he saw no reason to remain a loyal Federation citizen, and plotted his revenge. 'Revenge & Escape' Disowned and dishonored, Idrissa was a homeless man without a place to lay his head. His name known throughout headlines across the Federation, meant that he couldn't hid or seek aid from his fellow Xai'athi. He had ended the first civil war in Federation history, and saved thousands of lives in what could have ended in a bloodbath. His thanks, his reward, his respect? Taken, crushed, and destroyed. Idrissa had given up everything for the Federation, for the very ones who taught him to do so just to turn their backs on him. Idrissa would have gone into a psychotic rage after that, but he didn't. Instead, decided to ruin them, and make their lives a nightmare from which there was no escape. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on his own family, for he still respected them, and the role of which their held, but the man who had betrayed him, Kaizari Yǎnguāng, would not be spared. He would not him, but make him suffer. In 113.M9, 106 years to the day he had been cast out by his family, Idrissa struck out at the Kaizari. Kaizari Yǎnguāng and his wife were returning from a vacation on the Liulan homeworld, Mǎnzhōu, where they celebrated the upcoming birth of Kaizari Yǎnguāng's son. Idrissa knew that killing Yǎnguāng would mean little, and gain him nothing. But by targeting his unborn son, he would make the man who made in lose everything, pay in full. Idrissa placed spell on the unborn child, the effects of which were unknown until the child's birth. Three months later, it was announced on the Federation News Network, the that son of Kaizari Yǎnguāng had been born stillborn. The child had been completely healthy, and when it came time to deliever the child, he was still healthy. It wasn't until he exited the mother's womb that he mysteriously died. Idrissa had succeded in making the man who he helped gain his power suffer, as well as his entire family. Idrissa, satisfied with his revenge, now had to shake off the Akili agents watching his every move. He managed to distract them long enough by created a doppleganger of himself, and sending it off to draw their attention while Idrissa placed the spell on the Kaizari's son. Idrissa drew the Akili agents into an abandon warehouse in Ukuaji, the capital of Nyumbani, by pretending he was attempting to run away from them. They chased him into the warehouse, upon which he summoned a Warp beast. The creature was easily killed by the agents, but they were distracted long enough for Idrissa get behind them, and rip them to pieces with his bare hands. His then stole their ship, and fled to the nearest spaceport. He killed the captain of a freighter, and the man also happened to one the men who served in Kaizari Yǎnguāng's personal guard during the assault on the Kioo Ikulu during the Sadique Crisis. After killing the unsupecting captain, Idrissa psychically forced the crew into serving him. Their minds dominated, they had no choice but to obey. Idrissa took his new ship, and flew off for the fringe world of Kukata Tamaa, where he would reinvent himself. 'A New Beginning' Having arrived to the world of Kukata Tamaa, Idrissa was ready to start his life anew. He knew he couldn't hid forever, as sooner or later, the Akili would catch up to him and bring to his father, which was the last he wanted to do. He had killed the unborn child of the kaizari, killed 700 crewmen after his arrival to Kukata Tamaa, and killed two Akili agents, all of these punishable by death. Idrissa was in no mood to think of such possibilities of capture and torture by the Akili, and set about reinventing himself. He took the alias Baas Okpara, and settled into the small town of Nafasi, where he planned to live as a farmer and continue his studies on sorcery. In 229.M9, Idrissa managed to keep a low profile for over a hundred years, and the Akili, though vigilent, turned their attentions to more important matters. Finally able to rest for the first time in 400 years, Idrissa decided to become a socialite, and interact with his neighbors, who he had maintained a distant and icy relationship with. Idrissa went to parties, weddings, and even ran for town mayor a few time in M11. All seemed to be going well for him. Two thousand and five hundred years had passed since his escaping observation of the Akili, and Idrissa had become a husband and a father. His his wife, Ashanti (who alone knew Idrissa's true identity), has been wedded to him in 314.M9, and in 319.M9 gave birth to his twin daughters, Usha and Jahi. He had been a rather sucessful farmer, owning 50,000 arces of farmland, and had several thousands of workhands. He was a powerful politican, and sadly enough, made the mistake of running for planetary governor. What Idrissa had forgotten was that Kukata Tamaa wasn't the frontier world he had moved to. The planet had been upped from rim world status to colonial status, meaning that it was now a federal asset. Or course, the federal government doesn't tell this to the colonist. Now, as a federal asset, it's politicans would be given the once-over by Federal agencies, and most importantly, the Akili. In 336.M11, Idrissa ran for planetary governor, which he though wasn't a big deal to the Federation, a commonly known fact. When the Akili made a surprise visit disguised as members of the Bunge, they visited the Okpara Ranch to see who the canidate was. When Idrissa opened his door, believing he was about to greet Federation senators, instead, he saw five heavily armed Akili agents disguised as senatoral guards, and three Akili disguised as Bunge senators. He bolted for the back door when he saw the Akili insignia, and ran for his autobike. The Akili agents rushed after in a mad frezy to stop him, and began shooting. Idrissa place a psychic force field behind him, trapping the Akili agents in the house. Idrissa went to go get his wife and daughters, and then flee the sector. He and family made their way to a Mwepesi-class cutter, which was fast enough to outrun the heavily warships the Akili brought with them. Idrissa managed to get his family away from Kukata Tamaa, and made his way to the Awali colony world of Hadaa, where he planned to make his next move. Once he and his family arrived to the world of Hadaa, Idrissa knew that the Akili would be close behind them. He and his family settled on the ice world, where Idrissa took up another alias, Udo Igwe. Idrissa and his family rented a small apartment in the city of Kung'ara. Idrissa found a job as a Nishatium miner, and for the next 760 years, would hid out in his small home. In his spare time, Idrissa dug deeper into the secrets of sorcery. Thru his persistence, Idrissa would discover a realm that would give him both the peace and power he sought. 'The Lord of Fate is Born' By M12, Idrissa went from a beloved son, to a hunted fugitive, to a gentleman farmer, to an ice miner. His was now impoverished, and his family was suffering for it. He was inable of travelling off-world as the Akili were stopping each and every ship that left the planet's atmosphere, and he was about to lose his home after he lost all of his money paying for Usha's medical bills after she was almost killed in an avalanche. He was deeply concerned with his family's growing intrest to use sorcery to better their lot in life, and didn't wish to commit any more crimes than he already did. His wife had mastered some of the dark arts Idrissa taught on their way to Hadaa, and him daugthers were progressing at an astonishing pace. Idrissa soon accepted the facts he was beginning to see, and sought to flee the planet once more when he discovered that the Akili knew where he was. In 102.M12, while working in a Nishatium mine, Idrissa discovered an ancient artifact that was buried 6 miles into the crust. He managed to sneak his discover pass the mine guards, took the artifact home to examine it. He discovered that the artifact was a data storage device that pre-dated even the Old Ones, and was in fact 5 billion years old. He tampered with the device for a while, and found that the race that created the device were adept sorcerors themselves, and believed that he was somehow led to the mysterious construct. While fumbling around with the thing, it was activated, and transferred all of it's knowledge into Idrissa's mind. Idrissa was at first completely overwhelmed by the sudden transfer of knowledge, but after few hours (abeit unconcessious), Idrissa was able to conprehend the information he had just gained. He knew all of the dark arts of magic as if he had come up with them himself. While praticing some of the new spells he had just learnt, an Akili assault squad busted through his front door. As if instinctively, Idrissa destroyed them without so much as a flinch. Idrissa didn't seem suprised by the show of power, as he knew it was just a taste of things to come. He gather his family together, and told them of what had just happened. Ashanti wanted to know how they were going to get pass the Akili fleet in space, at which Idrissa opened a portal leading into another planet. Idrissa was utterly shocked, as he hadn't been trying to do so, it was as if his mind simply fabricated an answer to an problem he had. Jahi looked through the apartment window and saw eight more Akili agent rushing into the building, and warned her father. Without hase, Idrissa, though hesitent walked through the portal, and behind him, his family followed trusting in his judgement. 'The Maadui Sorcerers' At the end of the portal, Idrissa and his family discovered a dark planet, with a rather primordial feel to it. It was littered with many of the same artifacts as the one Idrissa had discovered on Hadaa, and Idrissa, now capable of reading the language of the race that them, was able to dicipher what the artifacts did. Idrissa had just discovered the homeworld of the ancient race, and elated, he and his family settled into what appeared to be the palace/great temple of the species. There, he decided that as there was no returning the Federation, he and his family would simply develop a new home for themselves, and any socerers looking for a place to rebuild their lives. Idrissa had given up hope that any race in the galaxy would accept a group of people who practiced an art that in practice, violated the laws of the universe. At once, Idrissa began looking for new followers as soon as he had mastered the art of teleportation (something which almost killed him one time), and in 457.M12 the Order of Maadui Socerers was born. Idrissa's new empire was rather pathetic to look at. The socerers that fled to Kizee Sanaa, were terrible at controlling the arts they had chosen over their lives in the Imperium and the Federation. This enraged Idrissa, who saw the newcomers as completely unappriative of their powers. While he used socery to help the Xai'athi, the new socerers simply wanted to help themselves. Idrissa knew that it would be futile attempting to get them to change their ways, thus he opted to focus their powers into something useful. He first trained them how to control their powers, and then focus that power into a thought, which could be used to attack, defend, or assist them in anyway. The training lasted for hundreds of years, and as the socerers grew in power, Idrissa's ambitions began to grow, as he began thinking of grand plans and domination of empires, ambitions which he ruthlessly crushed. His plans were small and realistic, and focused entirely on learning more about the race that created the Kizee Sanaa and gave him the knowledge he held. 'Lure of Tzeentch' As the Maadui's power grew, so to did that of Idrissa's. He and his followers travelled the galaxy in their unending quest to gather more knowledge of the species that made it possible for them to make heavy use of socery. Their searches brought them into conflict with other empires, such as the Imperium of Man. The Imperium was covered in ancient ruins, most no doubt of their doing. Idrissa's search for lost relics brought him and his followers to the world of Yodhas IV, where the largest number of relics had been located. He was on route to the planet when he heard that the Inquisition had discovered his plans, and destroyed the sites. He ordered his ships to hurry to the planet, and recover as much as possible before the Inquisition destroyed the remaining relics. Idrissa was already angered when he heard of the Inquisition's actions, but what he would soon see would push him over the edge. Upon landing on the planet, he discovered thousands of citizens bashing the artifacts, and defacing the statues of the ruins he had been looking to study. The people he planned to reward as part of thanking them for protecting them, turned on him. The civilians sent for the Inquisition, and had been promised a reward for the faith to the Emperor. As the Inquisition began to leave the planet, Idrissa, is his rage, pull the Inquisitorial fleet out of orbit, and into the cities on Yodhas IV. In a freightening display of power and anger, Idrissa called down a horrific curse on the inhabitants, causing them slowly fall apart, in a painful and agonizing show of force. His anger didn't stop there, as he hurled massive balls of fire at the lunar colonies, causing them to explode, showering the planet surface with million rock, buildings, and bodies. During his outburst, Idrissa attracted the attention of Tzeentch, who was interested in the Xai'athi's mastery of sorcery. Idrissa immediately felt the gaze of Tzeentch pass over him, and halted everything. As he stood silent, he could hear Tzeentch's wispering in his head, calling on him to join Chaos, and in return, gain unimaginable power that not even his father could rival. Idrissa, certainly not in the mood to become some pawn in a god's game, allowed himself a rare laugh, and ignored the voice, and ordered his sorcerors back to the warp rift, leaving in his wake countless billions of dead Imperial citizens. 'Discovery of the Magi'na' As Idrissa was about to board his ship, he noticed a think, stone tablet, covered in ancient texts of the race he'd been studying. He grabbed the tablet and left the world in ruin. Upon returning to the Glass Citadel he called home, Idrissa began studying the tablet, which he figured was a simple record. It was, as he soon discovered, far more than that. It was the complete history of the species he had so long been trying to learn more about. From what he first learned was that they called themselves the Magi'na, a rather fitting name considering their practice of sorcery. He learned far more than he'd hoped, as he soon learned their dark past. During the War in Heaven between the Old Ones and the C'tan, the Magi'na remained neutral, creating artifical warp rifts to prevent the murderous C'tan and their Necron armies from entering their space, and clearly defining the location of their space. While the two species warred each other, the Magi'na continued studying sorcery, and harnessing that power to travel to other planets, not to colonize, but to learn more about the universe around. During one of the planetary summits, a species known only as the Enslavers begin appearing throughout the galaxy. The warp rifts that surrounded the Magi'na homeworld gave the Enslavers a massive entry point, where that slaugthered 98% of the race. Some Magi'na fled the planet, and later returned after the Enslavers had disappeared, and began rebuilding their civilization. In M2, the Magi'na recovered their old glory, though they still refused to leave their homeworld for others. This would be their undoing. As the Chaos Gods came into being, they noticed that the Magi'na were incorruptable, and as is their nature, what they can't control, they destroy. The Chaos God responisible for plotting their downfall was none other than Tzeentch, the God of Magic, who the Magi'na had unwittingly help create. The Magi'na discovered what was soon to happen, and rather than flee, they chose to leave behind records of what sorcery was, and the aweful precussions it would bring. They set about turning their homeworld into the bane of Chaos, implanting runes in the planet's crust, turning the flora and fauna into Chaos destroying monsters, and turning their cities into incorruptable fortresses. Tzeentch was watching all of this, and with the assistance of Nurgle, engineered a disease that no magi'na was spared from. By M3, the Magi'na as a species ceased to exist. They left thousands of relics, and a world perfectly preserved, and hoped that other civilizations would learn from their mistake. However, to keep that from happening, Tzeentch cloaked the planet in a massive warp rift, which discouraged any attempts to enter it. The destruction of that species enraged Idrissa. He felt regret for all the harm and destruction he caused throughout his lifetime, as finally saw why his parents had tried to shield him from the self-destructive darl arts of sorcery. Idrissa had all of his books of sorcery destroyed, and ordered his followers to do the same. All traces of sorcery were removed from the planet, any connection to it, Tzeentch, or daemonic practices were erased, and Idrissa, fully aware Tzeentch wasn't about let go of his most promising pawn, set about to safeguard his people the coming attacks by the Lord of Magic. Personality & Traits Cunning, manipulative, ruthless, Idrissa by far the worst of the Amara, and the most decieving. Idrissa is feared by members of his own family, and virtually anyone within the Federation will know who he is, and fear him. Many will tell travellers of his cruelty, and how he killed countless billions out of anger in M34, as puninshment for assisting an enemy fleet passing through their system. Many considered him to be very similar to a Chaos Lord of Tzeentch, if not the Master of Fate himself, just by by his actions. Rumors have spread conserning his presumed alligence to that god, but those with the Madora Family deny it. His wife Ashanti, and his two daughters, Usha and Jahi, are the only people he truely cares for, though they feed on him like parasites, revelling in the power he grants them. He doesn't appear to care about their greed, and seems to only want to remain alone, though he will appear from time to time, and lead his people in person. Idrissa himself is not a heartless man, and thought he does consider some his own followers as pest, he cares for their well-being. His sees the Maadui Empire as nothing more than a means to an end, and Idrissa does little to further his empire's potential as an empire of sorcerers. Many consider Idrissa to also be a selfish person, as he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants when he wants it. It's been said that if Idrissa desires something someone else has, there is no use in trying to hid it, as Idrissa will get it anyway. Idrissa will take what he needs if it is absolutely important. He doesn't seem to care much for anything going outside of the warp rift he and his people live in, and simply focuses his energy on learning how to use many of the powerful artifacts he's discovered over the millineia, and learning new ways to combat Chaos. Skills & Abilities Idrissa, as with all the Amara, is endowed with superhuman strength, and virutal immortality as a result of his parentage. His speed, endurance, and agility far exceed a normal Xai'athi's, and is almost industructible just like his siblings. He is very skilled with all forms of weaponry, and given his age, has mastered almost all forms of combat. Even without his armor, Idrissa is fearsome individual, towering over his siblings at a full 2.5 metres in height. Even his sister, Kiman, who exceeds her siblings in sheer power, has attested to his strength and the powers his has gained. His strength is only exceeded by Kondo and Xavier, and no one but his father and perhaps his brothers Kondo and Xavier, is capable of confronting him in single combat, and even Binadamu has had second thoughts of doing so himself, though he is very well capable of doing so. And like his parents, Idrissa is one of the most powerful psykers in the galaxy. He is the third most powerful psyker to have come out of the Solaris Federation, behind his mother, Caria, and his father, Binadamu. Idrissa is easily an Alpha Plus, and there are recorded instances in which he has in fact managed to turn armies aganist themselves with but a single thought, as was the case with 121th Imperial Army he encountered on Yodhas IV in 662.M39. In fact, while on the planet, he nearly split it in half when he was notified of what the inhabitants had done. Only one man, no doubt spared by Idrissa to spread the story of his power, survived to do just as Idrissa had intented. Had he been trying to destroy the planet, he would have easily crushed the planet with his mind without an issue. Idrissa's powers are further increased by his mastery of socery, and the ancient powers he has discovered throughout his life. He has managed to transfer this art into a way that psykers can use the abilities without resorting to sorcery. This is a direct result of learning the grizzly fate of the Magi'na, an ancient race of sorcerors that were destroyed by Tzeentch after discovering that species was immune to corruption. Idrissa's has since began using his vast knowledge of sorcery to develop new ways of using the art without actally resorting to using the dark arts of sorcery. Since the two are so similar (as the Maadui use their natural psychic powers to use the arts, rather than allowing a daemon to help them), Idrissa is still considered a sorceror, a fact that angers him and his followers to this day. The world of Kizee Sanaa inflates Idrissa's powers to an almost god-like level, though he would have to be on the planet to have this power. The planet was created by an ancient race of sorcerors, and countless runes, talimans, and spells prevent the Chaos Gods, the C'tan, and their Necron servents, from corrupting the planet. Idrissa, and anyone else who lives on the planet will given immortality, though as with Idrissa's increased powers, they would have to stay on Kizee Sanaa to remain immortal. This means that the Maadui cannot leave the planet, or they will continue aging as normal. A process once allowed the creators of Kizee Sanaa to bring the powers granted to them to other planets, however, as with their civilization, this process has been lost to the sands of time, and Idrissa and his followers search the galaxy for the artifact containing the information about that spell. 'Equipment' Idrissa, a powerful psyker, uses weapons of the Warp, which are greatly increased in their lethality by Idrissa's own power. Idrissa discovered a way to transform himself into a being of pure of Warp energy, giving up him fleshly body for an immortal one. However, Idrissa now has no phsyical form, meaning he requires a shell to keep his new body in a single place. This is where his armor, known as the Armor of Infinity, comes in. It is made of metals mined from Kizee Sanaa, the strongest when supported by it's wearer's psychic powers. Idrissa's body provides him with all of the power he'll ever need, meaning he no longer requires a link to the Warp to uses his abilities. His armor his openings in his eyes and his chest, which allows energies from his body to pour out, both terrifying his enemies, and posioning them with pure psychic energies which few mortals are accustom to. The armor is rendered invulnerable to the mundane weapons of the galaxy, save for a few, such as the weapons of the Grey Knights, and those more powerful weapons of the Eldar. Idrissa's armor, while it appears quite clumbersome, is actually quite flexible. Idrissa can more swiftly and silently in it, and is capable of making leaps and complex manouvers, making him both difficult to hit and difficult to pin in one location during a fight. Idrissa carries a daemon sword called the Blade of Sapientis. It was created by Idrissa as him roamed the Warp in his new form. The sword gets it's name from the Lord of Change, Sapientis, who Idrissa ran into. Sapientis challenged the Amara to a game of fortelling the future, with the rule being that each would have to divine the future less they forfeit their soul to the other. Idrissa accepted, and the two began the game. For several centuries, both attempted to outwit the other, trying their best (or in Idrissa's case, he's all), to tell the future to the greatest of their ability. Sapientis was gaining the upperhand, until Idrissa came with an idea to bet the daemon. Idrissa decided to tell Sapientis' future, to which Sapientis agreed. Idrissa stated that Sapientis would become the tool of a new master, too whom he would not challenge nor threaten. Sapientis scoffed at the prediction, stating that his eternal master would always be Tzeentch. Idrissa stated that the new master was he, a fact that Tzeentch has allowed to come true, as the Lord of Change was drained of powers. Sapientis attempted to attack to Idrissa, but the powerless daemon was easily overwhelmed by the Amara, who struck him down in one blow. Idrissa dragged Sapientis to the Forge of Souls, where he allowed to the transform Sapientis into his new sword. To this day, Sapientis has neither spoken a word, nor has he attempted to harm Idrissa, no more than a silent observer of Idrissa's actions. Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Characters